


Afternoon Fun

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Nine  Ways To Kill Your Love [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Community: kill_your_otp, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain and Ed try to have a bit of outdoor fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Fun

Kain laughed as he watched Ed run wild in the clearing behind their vacation home. They decided to take advantage of the brief bouts of sunshine that would peek through the rain. They ran outside like kids longing for recess. 

Kain watched as Ed struggled to keep a large kite aloft in the strong breeze. When the rain began to fall he laughed at Ed’s antics, knowing they would always treasure those memories.

If either of them had thought about automail,lightning and kite being a bad mix, he may have had them longer than the afternoon, Kain bitterly thought.


End file.
